


Interim measures

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vasectomy, hannibloom, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: Hannibal is recovering from a vasectomy and has to take some interim measures to keep Alana satisfied.





	

Alana curled against Hannibal’s side, tugging the lightweight rug over her bare legs. His arm around her tightened, and he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

The TV blared on, and although Hannibal seemed focused on the cooking show, Alana was restless.

It had only been two days since Hannibal’s vasectomy, and even after their debaucherous evening prior to the operation, she craved his touch.

As the contestants on the show finished cooking, Alana idly kissed Hannibal’s neck, hoping to distract him. He ignored her for a moment, but couldn’t help the desire she stirred in him.

“Alana.” His tone was almost regretful. “You know we can’t yet.”

“I know.” It was a breath, hot against his neck. “I just miss you so much. I _need_ you, Hannibal.”

Alana’s blatant admission stirred the fire in Hannibal’s belly. He longed to tease her pleasure from her with long, even strokes. But he couldn’t.

Still, he pressed his lips hotly against hers, feeling the hunger rise in them both.

Alana took his hand, tracing her slender fingers against his long, thick ones. Suddenly Hannibal had an idea.

He pulled away the blanket covering Alana’s legs, backing her down on the sofa and gathering her skirt around her waist.

Her body arched up in anticipation of his touch. “We can’t Hannibal.” She offered half-heartedly.

“Shhh.” He silenced her, tugging her panties down and carefully placing them aside. He began to kiss and nibble on her inner thighs, working his way up over her labia and sucking gently on her clitoris.

It was all a prelude, really. Alana had always been most responsive to penetration, and as her hips rolled and bucked under his teasing he knew that was what she was craving.

When her whimpers of need began to escalate, Hannibal slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them slightly to hit her g-spot. 

Alana’s hips rose off the couch, and she gasped sharply. 

He smiled at her response. Alana’s sensitivity was one of the things he loved most about her. Slowly Hannibal withdrew his fingers, leaving them to hover at Alana’s entrance for a moment before thrusting back inside of her. He steadied her rocking hips with his free hand, slowly increasing the speed and frequency of his thrusts until they fell into a rhythm with Alana’s movements.

“Fuck, Hannibal.” The edge of need in her tone was enough to stir him to arousal, despite the discomfort it caused him.

He nuzzled her neck before nipping and biting the soft skin savagely. As her cry of release echoed in his ear, he felt her muscles clench around his fingers.

His thrusts eased, and he used the tips of his fingers to stroke inside her gently.

“That feels _amazing_ ” She breathed hotly into his ear.

Hannibal continued the gentle caress, the antithesis of the forceful strokes that had triggered Alana’s first climax.

He looked down at her, smiling at her closed eyes and the expression of bliss on her delicate features. Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear “Come for me, Alana.”

Her response was not immediate; indeed, it took a minute of Hannibal’s firm but gentle caress and kisses to her neck, but when Alana’s second climax came it was powerful. As it subsided she began to tremble, opening her eyes and pulling Hannibal down to her.

He gently withdrew his fingers, unable to resist licking them clean. “Better?” He asked with a cocky smile.

Alana chuckled through deep, restorative breaths. “Much.” She said, and pulled Hannibal down for another kiss.


End file.
